The invention relates to an aircraft, more particularly to the rear portion of such an aircraft.
In general, an aircraft, in particular a commercial aircraft, comprises a more or less elongated cylindrical fuselage to which one or more stabilizers are fastened in a rear portion. These stabilizers comprise various aerodynamic surfaces in order to ensure the stability of the airplane and to impart thereto a greater maneuverability by means of the control surfaces associated with the stabilizers.
In order to limit the drag at the rear end of the airplane, the rear portion of the fuselage is tapered, its section decreasing in height and in width from the section of the central portion of the fuselage so as to form a point.
On this end there is fastened a stabilizer assembly, usually comprising a vertical stabilizer and a horizontal stabilizer made up of two aerodynamic surfaces symmetrical in relation to the fuselage.
This type of stabilizer assembly, however, has drawbacks, in particular that of presenting a considerable wetted area. Furthermore, the installation of aerodynamic surfaces on an end with reduced surface and volume is not only complex because of the need for installation of systems such as the control-surface controls, but also disadvantageous with regard to stresses to be taken up by the fuselage.